Consumer electronic devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile telephones, smartphones and digital music players, are often powered by rechargeable batteries. While various types of rechargeable batteries are available in the marketplace, lithium-ion batteries are commonly used due to their relatively high energy density and lack of battery memory after a partial charge.
Unfortunately, overheating of lithium-ion batteries, such as overheating caused by overcharging or ambient conditions, has been known to result in thermal runaway. During thermal runaway, lithium-ion batteries may vent gases and, if the thermal runaway continues, may burst into flames. The off-gassing and relatively high combustion temperatures make it difficult to contain and extinguish lithium-ion battery fires.
A lithium-ion battery undergoing thermal runaway is typically moved to a well-ventilated area by appropriate safety personnel, and then the thermal event is allowed to run its course under controlled conditions. Any residual flames may be extinguished using suitable fire extinguishing agents.
Thermal runaway of a lithium-ion battery aboard an aircraft presents a more acute situation. The enclosed space of the passenger cabin of an aircraft offers few options for isolating overheated lithium-ion batteries. Furthermore, overheating of lithium-ion batteries may be difficult to detect aboard cargo aircraft.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of fire containment and extinguishment, including the containment and extinguishment of fires associated with lithium-ion batteries.